Lessons Learned from The Human Girl Isabella Swan
by BecauseTofuIsYummy
Summary: Rosalie and Bella's relationship was the only change Rose had in a century. Never did she expect to end up loving the girl she swore to hate. This is Rosalie's journey watching Edward fall in love with a human girl.


**One day I was curious about how Rosalie had changed from being anti-Bella to supporting her most in Bella's time of need. This is a little overview of Rosalie's thoughts during the Twilight Saga. As I am new to this writing thing, it was wearing to write even this little story all at once so it will be split into two or three chapters. I will write and post the other chapters as soon as possible. **

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**

**- BTIY**

* * *

Until Edward met Bella, Rosalie would look back on her life with remorse. Always she had told her family that things would have been better if Carlisle had just let her die with the mortals. It was a lie. And it took an insignificant human to prove that to her.

When Alice had first told the family that Edward would fall for a human girl Rosalie had been the only one against it. Jasper had been cautious, sure, but that was only in fear of what the girl might expose them for; expose Alice. He eventually came around. As Esme was attempting to cry waterless tears, as Carlisle gleamed with pride, as Emmett laughed in delight, as Alice danced in anticipation, as Jasper smiled slightly for his brother's happiness, as Edward fell head over heels for the girl, Rosalie was the one who stood in the corner sulking.

The day Edward brought the human to the house was Rosalie's breaking point. The mere thought of being in the same room with a girl so idiotic to willingly put her precious and fleeting human life in the close proximity to blood-sucking soulless creatures was unbearable. She didn't care if Emmett wanted to go out and join their family; anywhere the girl was Rosalie's thoughts immediately turned dark.

When James had attempted to kill Bella, Rosalie felt some glee. Now that the girl was sure to leave this messed up world of the supernatural, she could even afford to feel some remorse. It wasn't the girl's fault that she had gotten involved; beauty and abilities had drawn her in. Edward would be depressed for a while, but honestly what other mood was Edward ever in?

Rage built up in her as Bella continued on her self-destructive path. Leave, she wanted to scream. And now there was talk of Bella not only wasting her life with the immortal, but becoming one? Did Bella not see the everlasting pain in Esme's eyes whenever her dead son was born? Did the human not see the envy in Rose's eyes whenever she saw a human? This was pain that they would carry for eternity.

That summer was made slightly better by Emmett's and her constant vacations to foreign lands, but every time they got on a plane for the next adventure she couldn't help but think how ridiculous it was for a human girl to drive her away from the one place she felt sanction – home.

On Bella's eighteenth birthday, Rosalie promised to Alice that she wouldn't ruin the occasion with her bitter mood. In fact, Rosalie didn't feel the need to be as antagonistic as she normally was, she couldn't help but take some delight in this party that celebrated change. Bella was the one who needed a different attitude, she should enjoy change. But no, she was stuck to her glorified version of immortal life.

Rose was almost having a decent time until Jasper attacked Bella; then her enjoyment rose exponentially. She couldn't help the glee that sprung upon her face, this surely would make Bella not only reconsider the change, but make her leave. As she and Emmett pulled away Jasper from little Bella, she was even being generous by imagining the comforting words she would say to Edward: _You were better than her, She just wasn't the one, You'll find someone else._ It would take a while, but Edward would move on just like the rest of her family.

It was a shock to Rosalie when Edward left Bella, instead of vice-versa. She had truly thought he loved Bella, but who could blame him for leaving. Bella was human, with no particularly charming qualities about her. Maybe it wouldn't even take time for Edward to get over Bella; maybe he would give Tanya a call. She wanted her brother to be happy, just not with a human who had so much going for her. Later, Bella would realize what a favor Edward had done for her.

When Edward first announced he was taking off by himself for a while (and that he didn't know when he would be back) Rosalie thought it was a joke. Edward had never been apart from his family except for his idiotic adolescence. But no, being the drama king that he was, Edward left leaving his broken hearted family behind.

He didn't call. When he did call, Rose almost wished he hadn't. The sound of his voice brought the house into a depression for days after his call. Carlisle was spending more time at the hospital than needed, Esme tried – and failed – to distract herself with housing plans, Alice and Jasper disappeared for weeks at a time, and her and Emmett's relationship just wasn't the same. As stupid as her moping brother was, the Cullens needed him to thrive.

One day, Alice saw the Swan girl jump off a cliff intending to kill herself. The whole house was in shambles; what had brought sweet Isabella to off herself? While Esme sobbed, Carlisle stood in shock, Emmett embarked on a violence ridden rant, Alice caught the next plane to Forks, and Jasper pleaded her not to go, Rosalie just sighed in disappointment. She had always knew Bella was dumb and this proved it – she had killed herself over a crush. At least Edward could come home.

After a couple days of agony and depression around the house, Rosalie Cullen finally worked up the nerve to call Edward. She had waited until the house was empty if only to spare Carlisle's disapproving glare and called him. Wouldn't it be nice surprise for the family if Edward was back by mid-day tomorrow? Following her telling of Bella's death, Edward hung up on her. Rude as he was, she figured that he was just leaving his current location for the airport. Finally, she thought, my family will be reunited.

Alice called shortly after. At first Rosalie thought it was Alice calling to thank Rosalie for whatever she had done, but it turned out that it was not so. Bella was alive and Edward, the jackass, was killing himself also. Rosalie's sweet, chivalrous, virtuous, brooding, innocent, melancholy was doing the vampire equivalent of throwing himself off a cliff. She screamed Bloody Mary and ran after Emmett to convince him to go save their brother.

When Alice called again demanding that they stay back; that it would do no good for them to go running after Edward like cave men, Rosalie nearly went on a killing rampage. How maddening it was to just sit by and watch clouds when she knew a family member was going to his death because of her. Worst of all Bella, the human, was racing after him. She was the only one who could stop him, but Rosalie had feeling that even if Alice alone had been able to save Edward, Bella would have tried to save him in any way she could. Was this more than a flirtation?

Finally word came from Alice that they were all saved thanks to Bella, and that they were coming home. The family cheered and prepared the Forks house for their arrival. Rosalie stood thinking about how close her family had been to collapse because of her and how one irrelevant human had saved the day.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
